christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Pickles
'' "The Finster Who Stole Christmas"}} Thomas "Tommy" Pickles is one of the main characters from the Nickelodeon animated series and its spin-off He is a courageous young boy who is often going on all sorts of imaginary adventures, usually accompanied by his friends, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil. He is always willing to stick up for his friends against bullies like his cousin, Angelica. In All Grown Up! (which takes place approximately ten years after the events of the original series), it is shown that he later starts pursuing a career in film making. Series co-creator said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son. Having a Jewish mother and a Christian father, Tommy celebrates both Jewish and Christian holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas, for example). Appearances in Christmas specials ''Rugrats'' In the series' first Christmas episode "The Santa Experience", Tommy is surprised at the very idea that his best friend, Chuckie, finds Santa Claus to be scary. To prove to Chuckie that he should not be scared of Santa, Tommy decides to catch Santa when he shows up on Christmas Eve. After arriving at the mountain cabin that their families have rented for Christmas, Tommy and Chuckie install traps in all the spots where Santa could possibly enter - except, ironically, the chimney. Later, after Santa appears at the end of the episode, it is shown that Tommy received a spinning top from him. In the series' second Christmas episode, "Let It Snow", Tommy and his friends mistakenly think that it is Christmas but believe that Santa Claus is not bringing any gifts because it isn't snowing, so he and his friends try to make it snow. In the series' third and final Christmas episode, "Babies in Toyland", Tommy wants to make sure his younger brother, Dil, has a great first Christmas. He, Dil, and the other Rugrats, along with their families, go to Christmasland, a park designed by Stu for his Aunt Charlotte's company. When Angelica annoys the man hired to play Santa so much that he quits, Tommy is distraught that this now means Dil's first Christmas will be terrible. However, Kimi theorizes that Santa left his gifts for them at his workshop, so Tommy leads the Rugrats on an adventure across the park to find Santa's workshop, during which they get caught in the park's Nutcracker animatronic show and present gifts to Baby Jesus in the Nativity display. Later, Angelica, having had a change of heart, presents Tommy with a toy camera from Santa (possibly foreshadowing his interest in film making in All Grown Up!). ''All Grown Up! ".]] Tommy's subplot in the ''All Grown Up! Christmas episode "The Finster Who Stole Christmas" focuses on him and Dil trying to write a new Hanukkah song. During the episode, he also finds out about Chuckie mistakenly stealing the Hillicki family's Christmas tree, and eventually helps him secretly return it to them. At the end of the episode, he and Dil sing their new Hanukkah song at church, right after Susie finishes singing "The First Noel". Other Christmas productions In addition, Tommy also made a few appearances in the Merry Nickmas interstitial shorts that Nickelodeon aired from 2002 to 2005. His most prominent role in these shorts was in "A Chuckie Finster Christmas, Channukah, Kwaanza, Winter Solstice"; in this parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas, he portrays the role of Linus van Pelt and attempts to recite the background story of the titular holidays. He also appears as one of the citizens of Toonville in "How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What!" and can be seen in "Holiday Party" and "The 12 Days of Nickmas". External links * Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Male characters Category:Kids